Un spectateur émoustillé
by TeenStiles24
Summary: Scott avait disparu depuis déjà 20 minutes. Alors bien sûr Stiles le chercha. Seulement il ne s' était pas attendu à trouvé un spectacle des plus excitante de sa vie.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21ddc9502f0c6a7dfecdff47faee6bb8" Stiles cherchait après Scott depuis une dizaine de minutes. Ils devaient se retrouver au parc juste derrière le lycée. Malheureusement Scott n'était pas venu et ne répondait plus à son téléphone. Bien sûr, le téléphone de Scott n'a peut-être plus de batterie. Ou Scott peut avoir eu des problèmes avec son scooter. Mais on parle de Scott McCall ! Le mec qui s'attirent tout les problèmes de la terre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f0faa0849c050437927a45932f21039" Bref, c'est comme sa que Stiles se retrouvent au lycée à chercher son meilleur ami. Il regardait dans chaque pièce. Même en vacances le lycée ne fermait pas ses portes, se qui était assez étranges./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0fde834d64b870cc0153b7f3604f5a1" Quelques minutes après d'intenses recherches, Stiles entendit du bruit. Des bruits étouffé. Il s'approcha de sa salle de chimie, là où provenait les sons bizarres, et regarda par la petite fenêtre donnant sur la salle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6242f9c1f069710933816609d6d3df68" Et là se fut le choque. Sur le bureau du professeur se trouvait Scott assis, rouge et à moitié nu, les jambes écarté au maximum face à Jackson logé entre ses cuisses, mordant et suçotant le cou de sa victime./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0439ea8aeb52f72a77c635f520fb54c" Étrangement la scène à laquelle Stiles assistait le faisait bander à une vitesse vertigineuse. En quelques secondes il se sentait tellement étroit dans son pantalon que sa lui faisait mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4cb88f92b6515d9bbfe730046ac0334" Car, voir deux Loups-garous super canon se dévorer sans retenus était méga excitant pour le pauvre adolescent qu'il était./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a0c9d60c3bd16705e9f581d7606ec34" Stiles se demandait si il n'était pas gay ou au moins bisexuel. Il avait déjà maté plusieurs fois quelques mecs dans la rue mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait été aussi excité qu'en se moment. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Il retint sa respiration lorsqu'il vit Jackson lécher un des tétons durcit de son frère de cœur. Il failli mourir quand il entendit très clairement les paroles du brun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a841ade64ea8bc2ca3717ff0aa5f93d1"strong- Jackson ! S'il te plaît ... Je vais venir sans me caresser./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef14c86090fb1f536649bdb2f1457a3b"-strong Chuuut. Tu ne croit pas qu'on devrait invité un petit fouineur aussi excité que nous ?/strong Dit Jackson./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4236236dae473a8ea0eacfcdb5a9824f" Ce dernier lâcha le téton de Scott et regarda Stiles derrière la porte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b27e113fe5b64b948986821095a818a"strong- Alors Stilinski, on mate sans notre permission ?/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="525fd82607b6907ce6476e29268f8cb8" Ledit Stilinski s'étouffa et ouvrit en grand la bouche, choqué de s'être fait grillé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1644f77f1ecc89f8919de7972d1aaedb"strong- Allé viens Stilinski, j'ai envie de voir comment se débrouille McCall./strong Annonça Jackson sensuellement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de926ea6658e75f25b23bb5bce7fcbde" Qui pouvait résister à Whittemore ? Personne et surtout pas Stiles. Encore plus en ce moment. C'est en tremblant d'anticipation qu'il ouvrit le dernier rempart qui le séparait de ses désirs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aac1dd8bf625083cf48fb621275458b7" Scott ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant son meilleur ami./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aba7e5170c7f17eddbd65ec5a0ffc881"strong- Le plan à fonctionner./strong Dit-il au kanima./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30cb4defd4f3c28815bcbbca5a64710d"strong- Qu-Quel plan ?/strong Réussit à demander l'humain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6935a1ddf5ea055f26e52fa28badfab"strong- Le plan était de t'attirer ici. Le rendez-vous de Scott derrière l'école et puis le retard./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53d3158ee5c978a242330d3dddbccfcc"strong- Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher au lycée. Et donc on a commencé pour t'exciter./strong Continua son meilleur ami en descendants du bureau./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc2b219fa447f2b761f5e8317419c560"strong- Comment vous av-avez su qu-que je serai ... Excité par ... Cette "Scène"./strong Demande Stiles en balbutiant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2abc4234e4823305f5fc1dd2cc73f98"strong- Stiles ... Tu crois que je n'ai pas vus les regards que tu lance sur certains beau mecs en fixant leur fesses./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34eab8f3c9723862246a6a9e9761f5f5" Rouge de honte, Stiles ne su plus quoi dire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7318b3e301762e4a3e6c6419db8c62d5" C'est en silence que Scott vint serré les hanches de son "frères de cœur". Il le rapprocha de lui et vint se coller à lui tandis que Jackson se plaça derrière le jeune hyperactif./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df27de76ade22d98b9fefabab690f600" Les mains du capitaine de La cross vint s' insinuer sous le chandail de Stiles qui gémit face à la soudaine intrusion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="634a35e1059fcdd6626d6638f072ad2d" Le T-shirt du pauvre garçon se retrouva vite à terre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e019def80b1a865c5f95ed44abf6eaa2" Complètement excité il sauta sur le bureau pour s'y installer exactement comme Scott quelques minutes plus tôt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7abdc05f4eb3de76d588b33a4bfdbc3" Il fut attaquer par ses deux amants la seconde suivante, tout deux lui suçais un téton déjà sensible sous les sensations reçus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7abdc05f4eb3de76d588b33a4bfdbc3" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Son pantalon partit également avec le T-shirt du blond qui s' assit sur la chaise à roulettes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76be83477348ff6180ca1308e10d3d13"strong- Vas-y Scott, occupe-toi de notre invité./strong Ordonna gentillement Jackson en mettant sa main sous son jean pour se caresser en observant la scène./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b10a748281e31d051f59134b94010acf" Étrangement cette action excita encore plus le plus jeune gémissant le nom de Scott en continue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa0c9d7332ba834f33e3fb7bb5f8bca1" Ledit Scott finit par prendre en main le sexe de Stiles en commençant un doux vas et viens./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="295a48a594c6ee28bec792f6644e9cd0" Cela continua encore quelques minutes avant que le Mexicain accélère en retournant Stiles afin qu'il soit ventre sur table, fesse à l'air et jambes toujours écartée montrant son entrée ouvertement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="992f80eae8bd569f74ad011b91cb113f" Soudain il sentit quelques chose de mou et humide à cet endroit, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il lâcha ses bras et posa son Front sur le bois en cambrant le dos pour un meilleur accès./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9ef79915be3b8f0961c9e5515a5c8e9" Un doigt vint se rajouter à la langue de son meilleur ami puis un second suivis d'un troisième./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21ce1fdb509b2328a4008e310e2c4f70"strong- Oh mon dieu ! Encore ... Han !/strong Gémit - Il./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d45ad0bea38cd03a1152cc9ba8a07bd"strong- Hmm vas-y Scott prends-le pendant que je te prends !/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c34c68c536b2b585788a1110c2d412ce" Les doigts de Scott se retirèrent pour être remplacer par un objet bien plus gros que les mains de son meilleur ami./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18b0d85ead7b3808bbc28f899d9be6e6" Scott entra doucement dans l'antre du fils du shérif qui grimaça de douleur. Scott se stoppa pour permettre à l'humain de s' habituer tandis que Jackson en profita pour s' enfoncer d'un coup sec dans les fesses du cadet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="830d0ae71416ddd1c7b6ad24ca194fdf" Plusieurs minutes après où personnes ne bouga pour ne blesser aucun d'eux, se fut Stiles qui ondule des hanches pour autorisé son frère à commencer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55a89ac2daf1620997cd2d50d70a88c7" Un vas et viens timide débuta entre les trois garçons qui accélèrent sous l'intensité des sensations./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0bed939af0aa7c3ece0c3d4e559d47b" Jackson tenait les hanches de Stiles tout en entrant violemment dans le corps sous lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0367e2ab7cf1798e62cf81b72e8d6be6" Scott essayait tant bien que mal à ralentir ses coups qui se firent bruyant du au pousser de bassins de son amant derrière lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f90f27044fac4004dcb54891dcd44d5" Stiles, lui, était en train de plané. Le sexe de Scott frappait sa prostate sans relâche, le faisant crier de plaisir, alors que l'une des mains de Jackson s' amuser entre pincer et griffes ses tetons et caresser son pénis luisant et rouge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb13e7372e342fa0c0bf2e2daace5943" Les trois garçons étaient partagé entre se dépêcher pour atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir ou continuer afin que cela dur encore quelques secondes de plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17764607789e594a2b14fc9021546f02" Le choix fut facile, ils voulaient jouir à tout pris./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b49a55c5d0e684a0b936dedf98d7622" Ils augmentèrent la vitesse jusqu'à ce que Stiles hurle en rejetant la tête en arrière suivis de près par Scott et Jackson./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fea047ef1909a9bf9fb0a15632b45fd" Le capitaine se retira du cadet afin que celui-ci ne se retire du châtain qui reprenait son souffle. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ils finirent assis par terre adossé au bureau, après s' être nettoyé ainsi que le meuble et le sol, en se câlinant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48c63fbe1b6980a60831c23178b02a84"strong- On remettra ça une prochaine fois, hein ?/strong Demanda Stiles la tête sur l'épaule du blond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d0133ebf0e9c818a4f5507ef08a576e"strong- Quand tu veux. Moi, je peux mourir en paix, j'ai réalisé mon fantasme. Être prit en sandwich par deux canons./strong Dit doucement Scott paresseusement encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca2f2069b50f0ce72dedb854ad7a0776"-strong Moi mon fantasme c'est de nouer quelqu'un sous ma forme bêta./strong Avoua Jackson en rougissant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="415f40c5a6161fcb822e7cf21b1a67d7"strong- Le tiens Stiles c'est quoi ?/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4465c93e890d6629154f719b26ec607"strong- Me faire prendre sois par la bouche et le cul en même temps où me faire prendre par deux queues, bouche ou cul c'est pareil./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61e8c3061056b0224d8d95382e762180"strong- Hmmm c'est super excitant ! J'suis presque prêt pour un second round./strong Ria Scott./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30f147a1f9d990cb06f5ae4128c11081"strong- Pourquoi pas ?/strong Proposèrent Jackson et Stiles d'une même voix./p 


End file.
